1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device (LCD). More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an LCD capable of preventing light from being leaked.
2. Discussion of the Background
An LCD device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display devices. The LCD device includes a display substrate on which electric field generating electrodes such as a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode are formed and an opposite substrate opposite to the display substrate. Moreover, the LCD device includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
The LCD device displays images by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which controls an orientation of LC molecules in the LC layer to affect a polarization of light passing therethrough.
The LC molecules of the LC layer may be operated in a vertical alignment (VA) mode due to an electric field formed between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode. For example, the LCD panel displays a black image when the electric field is not formed between the first and second pixel electrodes, and the LCD panel displays images of various gradations when a horizontal electric field is formed between the first and second pixel electrodes.
However, since different voltages are applied to a first pixel part, which includes the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode, and a second pixel part formed adjacent to the first pixel part, light leakage may be generated between the first pixel part and the second pixel part.